


como un granito de arroz o como un centenar de mariposas

by liliumpumilum (orphan_account)



Series: la dulce espera drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liliumpumilum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca fui fan de los fanfictions con mpreg porque me cuesta dejar de lado la idea de lo imposible que es, y no puedo concentrarme en el fluff, pero un anon en tumblr me dio feels y no pude contenerme. No quise hacer ni un multichaptered ni un oneshot porque me iba a ver obligada a poner una explicación decente y aghh!! me estresa la idea.<br/>Así que en cambio mejor hacer drabbles cuando tenga ganas de compartir sentimientos empalagosos y fluffys y de paso para balancear con ECDLM y Homeless que cada vez es más deprimente, no? Espero que les guste este, el primero!</p>
            </blockquote>





	como un granito de arroz o como un centenar de mariposas

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor no republiquen mis historias en otros sitios :)

“ _¿Estás bien, babe?”_  preguntó Louis y antes de darle a la vuelta de dio un suave coscorrón a Harry, desordenándole los rulos. “ _¿Te duele la panza?”_

Harry se reincorporó un poco nervioso en el sillón, un poco por las cosquillas de Louis, otro por las noticias revoloteando en su cabeza.

 _“No…”_  respondió tímidamente.  _“¿Por qué?”_

Louis se encogió de hombros, y procedió a acomodarse en el sillón, los pies escondidos debajo de la chaqueta que Harry se había quitado al llegar, y su cabello rozándole el pantalón mientras buscaba almohada en sus muslos. La sonrisa perezosa de la mañana perduraba aún en su boca pasado el mediodía, y sus pestañas caían pesadas, apenas dejando ver sus ojos azules.

Bostezó.

 _“Te has tocado la panza desde que llegaste”_  explicó. Le quitó el control de las manos a Harry, y paseó por todos los canales hasta quedar en bob esponja.  _“Puedo ir a buscar a la farmacia algo si quieres, ¿sabes?”_

Harry negó con calma. Sus ojos buscaron el perfil de Louis, los labios húmedos, que le habían dado un beso tibio de café al verlo llegar, sus manos delicadas, diminutas, acariciando su rodilla. Era tan bonito.

 _“¿En dónde estabas, de todos modos?”_  preguntó Louis, y sus ojos parecían más despiertos ahora, en los comerciales, cuando su novio lo miraba fijamente. Tenía lagañas todavía, y el cabello desordenado, pero se veía mil veces más bonito de lo que se había visto en cualquier sesión de fotos, con maquillaje, miradas forzadas, sonrisas de dientes blancos.

Le gustaba este Louis mejor, con las cejas serias, demandando una respuesta.

 _“Con Nick”_  mintió Harry. “ _Nos encontramos a desayunar”_

 _“Sabes, si ese tipo se te insinúa voy a tener que asesinarlo”_  le advirtió intentando parecer enojado. Estaba demasiado cansado hasta para eso. “ _Dile eso la próxima vez que lo veas”_

Harry sonrió, y algo vivo se movió en su panza. Debían ser las mariposas de siempre, las que sentía cada vez que Louis era tan adorable y perfecto. Era muy pronto para que fuera otra cosa, era tan pequeño como un grano de arroz, había dicho el médico.

 _“Se lo dijiste tú, ¿recuerdas?”_  dijo Harry y le acarició el cabello. “ _En mi cumpleaños”_

Tenía las mejillas rosadas ahora, como los labios que contenían a tan duras penas la sonrisa. Su mirada azul y desafiante contrastaba.

 _“No me busques, Styles”_  le advirtió, y la risa que le brotó a Harry fue tan genuina que lo contagió. Sentía las mejillas duras, tensas, sentía los ojos húmedos de ganas de llorar, porque era tan bonito, en serio (gracias a la vida por ponerlo en su regazo esa tardecita de sábado), sentía la mirada azul fulminante y tibia y ruidosa y tan viva como las mariposas en la panza y el granito de arroz.

Pensó en decírselo ya, quitárselo del pecho y reír y llorar, y explicarle lo orgulloso que se sentía de llevar algo de él adentro suyo. Pensó en hacerlo, pero entonces los comerciales terminaron y Louis era tan bonito, con su mirada pesada y el pelo desordenado, y el aliento a mañana y la sonrisa perezosa, que Harry pensó que podía esperar, al menos hasta que termine bob esponja.


End file.
